MetsubouJinrai ForceRiser
Closed= |-| Opened= The is the personal transformation device of Kamen Rider Horobi and Kamen Rider Jin. It is also used by Kamen Rider 001. Design The MetsubouJinrai ForceRiser is composed of the following parts: * - The high-speed molding machine. Located on the silver section of the Riser. It creates various equipment based on the data sent from the Rise Loader, and implements it to the wearer. * - The safeguard mechanism. When a Progrise Key is loaded, it is fixed with strong pressure to prevent it from falling out during combat. * - The powerful silver restraint at the base of the Expanded Jack that keeps it in place. It looks like a pair of fabric cords. It is released when the Force Executor activates, causing any Progrise Key to be forcibly opened. * - A built-in device used to read Progrise Keys. It reads the inserted Key's Rider Model, and sends the to data to the Boost Regulator. It then sends the enhanced data back from the Rise Regulator to the Rider's bodysuit. * - The yellow trigger. The Progrise Key is forcibly opened by pulling the Force Executor, allowing the user to ForceRise (transform). Once transformed, the finisher is activated by pushing the Force Executor in, returning the Expanded Jack to its closed state, and pulling it again. * - The control device. Located in the yellow part in the centre of the Metsubojinrai Force Riser. In addition to normal operation, various problems caused by forcing a connection to an inserted Progrise Key are controlled via a unique protocol. In addition, it boosts the data of the Rider Model to the limit and sends it into an overloaded state. This makes it is possible to execute ForceRise and enhances the parts of each body part to reach maximum ability, despite the unstable transformation. * - The expansion mechanism. When the Force Executor is pulled, the Limit Anchor is released, allowing the Expanded Jack to spring open. This forcibly expands an unauthorized Progrise Key in the process. Pushing the Force Executor in returns the Expanded Jack to its closed state. The Progrise Key can then be removed to cancel the transformation. * - The belt strap. It has a built-in cable that binds the MetsubouJinrai ForceRiser to the wearer to transmit energy and information. After the transformation is completed, it serves as the source of the bodysuit's which branch out to every part of the body. The Restraint Band features teeth similar to the ZetsumeRiser's , and on Jin's ForceRiser they are modified to reprogram HumaGear users. Functionality It uses Progrise Keys to transform the user into an armor-clad Kamen Rider infused with given animal powers. Transformation An unauthorised Progrise Key is activated and inserted while closed into the ForceRiser. To initiate transformation, the user pulls the Force Executor, forcibly opening the Progrise Key. The Progrise Key's Rider Model materializes and envelops the user before breaking apart into armor pieces, revealing the Rider's undersuit beneath. Finally, the Restraint Cables attach the armor parts to the Rider, completing the transformation. Pushing the Force Executor in to return the Expanded Jack to its closed state and removing the Progrise Key cancels the transformation. Finisher To activate a finisher, the user must push the Force Executor in, returning the Expanded Jack to its closed state, and pull it again. Users (chronological order) Behind The Scenes The MetsubouJinrai ForceRiser is voiced by both Maynard Plant and Blaise Plant, brothers who are members of the band . Notes *The ForceRiser's method of forcibly opening the inserted Progrise Key is similar to Isamu Fuwa's transformation into Kamen Rider Vulcan, though ironically, his driver will authorize his transformation regardless. *The spikes on the waistband that have the ability to corrupt a HumaGear's protocols is similar to the functions of the ZetsumeRiser. **This, combined with the fact the ZetsumeRiser is made cheaply in large numbers and also forcibly bypasses the protections on the Zetsumerise Keys may mean that the ZetsumeRiser is based on the ForceRiser. *Just as the transformations with the A.I.M.S. ShotRiser possess unique elements in design, the ForceRiser's transformation causes the animal projection to cover the user, with the base suit being color-matched to the Progrise Key, while the additional armor provided by the Progrise Key's Rider Model is strapped down onto the suit to pair thematically with the ForceRiser's crude design aesthetics. **The design of the suit and the nature of the device could be seen as a reflection of MetsubouJinrai.net's modus operandi: a system meant to force technology to work for a user, but in a way that could be destructive to said technology. ***When someone uses a ForceRiser to become a Kamen Rider some of their armor parts appears to be made of a material similar in design to Metal Floor Plating this design might be based on Computer Glitches as when a Computer Program is forced to work a scattered image will appear on the screen and sometimes the Program and the Computer wil either run slowly or not run at all and crash. Appearances * Kamen Rider Zero-One **Episode 4: I Saw The Bus Guide! Anna's Truth **Episode 6: I Want to Hear Your Voice **Episode 7: I am a Hot-Blooded HumaGear Teacher! **Episode 8: The Beginning of Destruction From Here **Episode 9: I'll Take Care of Your Life Category:Transformation Gear Category:Arsenal (Zero-One) Category:MetsubouJinrai.net